He JUST had to say thoses words
by Yintyoma.Sin.Cardinal909
Summary: Me and my friends go to the naruto world. bet you heard that one alot! Its my frist story go on read it if you'd like it full of funny crazy things. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Time and Space are Disrupted Dreamt by: Serena

Alyssa: Sajura

Michaela: Nayomi

Brittany: Britt

Sarah: Toshi

Hanna: Lilly

Diamond: Setsuna

Malachi: Youshi

Greg: Canavash

Weston: Xlylon

"Who knew that someone could scarf down 2 bags a marsh mallows and have enough room to eat 5 bars of chocolate and STILL be hungry?" said an exasperated Michaela (Micky) as she pointed toward a hungry Weston.

"Hey! Its not my fault I have bottomless pit of a stomach!!" cried Weston as he licked the chocolate wrappers. The other around the campfire shook there heads in disappointment, shame, amusement, and embarrassment. The group consisted of 6 girls and 3 boys.

"Well tomorrow well go fishing down at the steam and collect fire wood after moving for about a half a day." said Sarah. The group was on a survival/ vacation thing in the start of summer vacation after their school ended two weeks ago. Britt's parents were on a business trip in China for the rest of the year. Malachi's and Weston's parents were off on a club trip around the world. Micky's parents and Alyssa won a trip to Europe for the summer. Sarah's parents were off with her little brother trying to find him a good boarding school in Germany for elementary kids in technology. Hanna's parents were over seas with her siblings looking for a collage for her older sibling. Greg's parents were in Africa as photographers look for rare species. Diamond's parents were off in Egypt searching for a tomb for "the rest of the century" as Diamond said. The kids were bored so decided to spend the summer traveling the wild. But did they know something would happen to change the very course of there lives.  
"Mmmmmmmmm fish would be good." said Weston happily.  
"Is food all you can think about you baka!!!!!" said Alyssa waking him over the head.  
"OW!" cried Weston.  
"Dude you where sooooo in for it you know that right?" said Britt.  
"Yeah that was kinda of a... no dur." said Sarah.  
"Chou-baka." said Hanna.  
"Haha! You got dissed!" went Diamond as she pointed at the whimpering boy.  
"So how many miles do you think we'll cover tomorrow if we head out at 7:30?" asked Greg.  
"Hmmmmmm, probably around a good 25 miles if were fast and travel to about 3:30ish?" said Malachi. Greg nodded him head in acknowledgment as well as the others. "Its also a great night to sleep out under the stars with no tent tonight." he smiled looking up at the clear sky. The others looked up with him. Sarah stood up and stretched.  
"I think I'll turn into tonight and get some well deserved sleep." Sarah said.  
"Yeah" agreed everybody. Then they heard a big snap! And the snap was on the outskirts of the clearing they were in. They all tensed in there spot.  
"Change of plans guys. Grab your bags and put out the fire I saw a cliff about a quarter mile ahead lets head there for safety." said Sarah.  
"HAI!" said everyone and the immediately put out the fire and headed toward the cliff. Even though they only were in the woods and the wild for 2 weeks they knew well enough not to let that go unnoticed the first time they did that. It was the 5 day in traveling and it was a fox that apparently had some anger issues to sort out. It also brought 8 other foxes with anger issues as well. Sarah got a huge gash in her stomach and two horizontal scratch marks on either sides of her face leaving deep wounds and now scars that would never go away, and a lot on her arms and legs unfortunally she got there leader the angriest one of all. Brittany got 5 scratch lines going diagonally down her face over her eyes from the Alfa male's mate. Greg and Alyssa got some down there backs. Micky and Weston got some on there arms and legs. Hanna got a huge X on her back and one along her right side of her face going horizontally from the leader's son. And Malachi got 10 long but shallow slashes going from his right shoulder to his left side near his stomach. Diamond was lucky and only got away with a scratch along her collar bone. Some of there injuries were not even fully healed. Since then there where very wary of the snaps especially the loud one near camp.

"Come on it not that much further ahead." said Brittany. "I see it now!!" They all climbed to the top were they saw what to look like an old ruins. But the only thing that was there was a slab with strange markings on it. "Hm? Nice place they got here."

"Bring on the magic of the world!" shouted Weston. And those words were all it took the circle in the middle of the platform that they were standing on suddenly glowed and they were lifted up from the ground.

"Wha?" said Diamond.

"Weston you IDIOT!!!" screamed Micky

" N-NANI!!!" said Sarah.  
"What's going o-" started Malachi but his sentence never was finished. They were tossed into the time and space vortex and a black world as they all fell unconscious.

Chirping the bird could be heard from the closed eyelids of Sarah. But there was something else.  
...voices she heard voices.

"Hey are they ok sensei?" That voice was so familiar to her... Then relation hit her it was Naruto from her favorite anime show!!! She slowly opened her eyelids. Very slowly half way opened and closed them again as she feels a nice breeze on her skin.

" Hey sensei I thought I saw that girl with the goggles opened her eyes!!!" said the orange ninja.

"Calm down Naruto, you might have woken her up." said a calm man who she easily depicted as Kakashi.

"Hey. Are you up?" asked Naruto as he sorta nudged Sarah.

"Naruto don't push people to much we don't know anything about them." said a mysterious voice. But it was to late Sarah was awake and opened her eyes slowly and saw she was deferentially wearing goggles but it looked clear to her even though it was orange tinted. When she fully open her eyes she saw Naruto was about an inch or two from her face.

"EPP!!!" squeaked Sarah as she tried to jerk back only to press into the ground more.  
"Ah so one of the sleeping beauties finally woke up!" shouted a man in green spandex whose name is Gui Sarah easily recognized as. Sarah scowled at the sleeping beauty party hating being called cute or pretty at all.

"Gui I don't think she liked you comment by the way she glaring at you." said a blonde man who as to Sarah's surprise was the 4th Hokage. Gui saw her glare and hid behind a tree a ways away.

"Nghhhhh, he just had to say it didn't he" said Micky as she sat up and looked around. She was groggily looking around and was wide awake and shocked not only to see the leaf people and sand trio but...a teenage akasuki?

"I swear I'm gonna kill him when I get the bloody chance to that fricking baka." said a very unhappy Brittany.

"YOU BAKA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND SAY THOSE FRICKIN WORDS!!!" said Micky as she hit Weston on the top of his head next to her in the circle where all the heads were in (their bags are in the middle of the circle.  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" shouted Weston waking up and waking the others up in the process.

"AHHH-" started Alyssa about to scream at the site of her favorite hot lover anime boy Sasuke Uchiha. Luckily Greg , Micky, and Malachi covered up her mouth. (here the order of the circle Brittany, Sarah, Hanna, Diamond, Malachi, Alyssa, Micky, Weston, and Greg.)

Sarah put a hand on her head and realized something, she was wearing a black mask. When she examined herself she noticed she changed a bit. Her hair was a dark brown into a bun on her head with a orange strip of hair on the left side of her head going into the bun she now had bangs that went to the end of her nose and the ends were orange for about half and inch then went into brown. She also had a thin black ribbon around her bun in a bow. If her hair was all the way down it would be to the end of her butt. She wore orange tinted goggles with a silver frame and she had a black mask on much like Kakashi's. Her eyes were interesting her left eye went from blue into yellow and her right eye went from yellow into blue. She still wore her big gray hoodie but underneath it she wore a fitting black tang top. She now has black shorts that are a bit baggie for her and has a kunai holster on her left leg. She had a blank ninja hiate(headband) around her neck. She had on black ninja glove with the metal plates on them but a moon and star symbol in each hand. She wore black zories(ninja sandals) on her feet. Then Sarah realized she had bandages going from the top of her neck to the bottom of her abs. Sarah looked toward the others and saw they also have changed.

Brittany had her long hair in a braid down to her knees. Her blonde hair was every blonde color you could think of and more. She was wearing sunglasses so you couldn't see her eye at all and had black gloves and black zories. She wore a big red tang top shirt on that went to her mid thigh and had slits up to her waist. She had black shorts that had flames at the bottom and had a big black obi around her waist that when tied the end went to her mid shins and had huge flames on the bottom. She had a monkey backpack that she named Patrick next to her on the ground. She wore a time village hiate on her forehead which looks like a hour glass with a line going vertically and horizontally though it. She also had a smoke hiate around her waist and a flame village hiate around her neck. Brittany was lying on the ground muttering under breath about how she would kill Weston.  
Alyssa her hair was now mostly brown with tons of pink highlights and a few purple highlight here and there. She wore her hair in two pigtail and the base of her hair at the bottom. Her hair went just to her shoulders. Her eyes were a vibrant pinkish purple and she had short bangs to her eyes. She had a thick purple line on her left cheek. Her out fit consisted of a pink tang top and black fish net shirt underneath that. She wore dark dark blue fishnet gloves and dark dark blue zories. Her caprices that she now wore where a dark forest green. She was currently shouting her lung out at Weston and Malachi for being idiots. She also wore a time village hiate like a headband on the top of her head.

Micky was trying to comprehend why they were surrounded by Naruto characters. Her hair was like a boys but she had longer side bangs. Her hair color was a dirty blonde with a two black strips going down her hair on either sides of her face. She wore a periwinkle shirt and had fish net going all the way down to her dark purple gloves. She had a khaki vest on that went to her belly button and had khaki shorts on. She wore dark purple zories. She had bandages around her left leg and right arm. She had a hiate for the time village around her waist. She was gaping at the scene around her with her crystal blue eyes.

Hanna was twitching and sorta hyperventilating on the ground. Her hair was in a high pony tail down to the middle of her back. Her hair was a blonde color little less brighter than Naruto's and had a few bangs hanging in her face and a color changing streak in her hair. She had bandages around her forehead and her time hiate on them. Her eyes were a light purple on the outer rim and faded into black. Her shirt was to her bottom and was a bright orange. Her shorts were a dark blue that match her zories and gloves. She had bandages on her legs all the way down to her shoes. She was twitching at the gaze of the people in front of her.  
Diamond well was shaking her head in shame at the way Alyssa and the other were acting. She had now pale skin and light blue eyes. Her ebony hair went to just brushing the tops of her shoulders. She wore a jacket much like Hinata's but just a plain jacket with the trimming on it. Her shirt underneath was a blue color and she had white shorts on. Her zories were blue and she wore no gloves. She had a time hiate as well around her neck and had a black stone necklace. She was currently telling off Greg for being a pervert.

Malachi was trying not to get hit by Alyssa's fury of doom. His hair was now straight and spiky. His blonde hair had one green strip on the back of his head and went into a low ponytail at the back of his head. His light green eyes with a blue tint were almost the same color as his undershirt. Over that was a brown vest with many strings. He had dark brown shorts and brown zories. He had brown gloves as well and his hiate had the time symbol on it around his right arm. He was right as of now trying to crawl away from the angry and sorta insane girls. Greg now had a bright orange spiky hair with some blue tips here and there. His bright green eyes were widened with fear of the angry girls, oblivious to the fact that the Naruto characters were standing there wondering what they were doing. He like Malachi and Weston was wearing a vest but his was a dark dark green. He had a brown under shirt and black shorts. He wore black zories as well but no gloves. His hiate is on his left arm and has bandages around both legs. Now Weston had brown spiky hair and color changing eyes that changed on will or by emotion. He had a Orange vest and a red undershirt. His shorts were a dark grey and had a fishnet shirt under his first two. His hiate was on his forehead. He was currently laying on the ground with a big bump on his head courtesy of Micky. The Naruto characters┘┘┘.starting at us like we were idiots from another world...but they didn't know half of it...'

R&R Be as brutal as you want this is my first time so i wanna learn thanks

I also wanna thank my friends for there support 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Recap

_The Naruto characters……….starting at us like we were idiots from another world…..but they didn't know half of it….'_

End Recap

"Umm…..are you guys okay" asked Kiba as he stared at us.

"I don't know what in the world make you think that?" shouted Alyssa.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka this" he point up to a little puppy "is Akamaru my friend!" then he got all up in Alyssa face and asked. "hey your cute what your name and will you date me?" Alyssa went bright red and got angry.

"Dang You Inuzuka!!!" shouted Alyssa and she hit him square in the jaw as he sailed back a good 50 yards. Sarah was gonna open her mouth to congratulate Alyssa when a searing pain ripped though her throat. She started to hack and cough.

_'w-what I-I-s this pain? Oi I-I-I-I can-n't t-talk dangit! Man the pain hu-u-urts.' _thought Sarah as she subsides her coughing fit. Sakura looked at her with concern as well as the fourth did. Then like a flash he noticed her unmarked hiate around her neck and quickly looked at the other hiates of the odd group. His eyes widened at the flame, smoke(different smoke village than the one on Naruto), and time village symbols.

_'T-that impossible!!! Those villages are A. said to be lost within the bowls of time B. destroyed and C. have no survivors. We have to take them back to Kahona now for interrogation! And by the looks of it the other jounin have seen this too' _thought the fourth as he motioned to the other jounin. Britt saw this all and tried to get up but her body wouldn't respond to her commands.

"Dangit!! My body won't move" whispered Britt. But Kakashi heard and looked and saw the others had problems moving to. The goggle girl could only lift her self to sit on her butt, the boys were standing but there arms were limply hanging by there sides, the long blonde headed girl couldn't even GET up, the girl that was hyperventilating could only go to her knees, while the others were halfway up except for Alyssa who beat the heck out of Kiba.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto, " Are you guys from around here?" at that sentence all the senseis saw the kids tense. The girl with the goggles looked like she was opening her mouth underneath the mask as she relaxed but then tensed again as she had a very bad coughing fit.

_'S-s-shimmate!!! I-I-I-I forgot I c-c-couldn't speak.' _Sarah thought as she brought up her hand to her mouth as she started to spit up blood a bit.

"S-" started Britt but got stopped by Sarah's glare.

_'Please Britt don't use my real name' _Britt thought she heard in the back of her mind. Then she thought of one of her name that Sarah liked.

"Toshi are you alright?!?!?!" Asked a worried Britt. The other looked at concern at there friend as the senseis took action while they were distracted.

"Hey!" Said Greg before she got knock out.

"What the?" said Malachi.

"YOU RE-"started Alyssa but never finished the sentence.

"Why do I even bother try to go against it?" said Micky as she calmly sat down and then got knocked out.

"I'm thinking this is all a dream and I'm losing my sanity" said Weston before he went out cold.

"Hey! You have no right to do this!!!" shouted Britt as Kakashi stood over her. He smiled and said promptly.

"Unfortunately for you…..yes we do." he said as he knocked her out. Sarah(Toshi) could only try to subside her choughs as they knocked out each of her friends and watch. Then Kakashi headed her way as she kept coughing. He came at her with a blue green hand and went down to her eye level. Sarah tried to back away but he held one of her writs and put the hand on her back and the coughing went down almost immediately. Sarah was breathing very hard once he stopped. She looked up at him with tired eyes and he smiled and said.

"Now doctor Kakashi requires you get some rest." as he her knocked her out.

"What was that for?" asked Sasuke.

"Well do you see there head bands?" he told the group of students. The then caught sight of there headbands and gasped. They all knew the story of the 3 villages. "Were gonna take them back to Kahona the Kakzekage should be arriving there any minute."

"AWSOME GAARA IS COMIN!!!!!" shouted Naruto as he pick up Micky. "Lets Go!"

* * *

sorry its short! but im runnin low on time and sorry if the the sory is to stright forward! R&R THANKIES! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Recap

_Hey! You have no right to do this!!!" shouted Britt as Kakashi stood over her. He smiled and said promptly._

"_Unfortunately for you…..yes we do." he said as he knocked her out. Sarah(Toshi) could only try to subside her choughs as they knocked out each of her friends and watch. Then Kakashi headed her way as she kept coughing. He came at her with a blue green hand and went down to her eye level. Sarah tried to back away but he held one of her writs and put the hand on her back and the coughing went down almost immediately. Sarah was breathing very hard once he stopped. She looked up at him with tired eyes and he smiled and said._

"_Now doctor Kakashi requires you get some rest." as he her knocked her out._

"_What was that for?" asked Sasuke._

"_Well do you see there head bands?" he told the group of students. The then caught sight of there headbands and gasped. They all knew the story of the 3 villages. "Were gonna take them back to Kahona the Kakzekage should be arriving there any minute."_

"_AWSOME GAARA IS COMIN!!!!!" shouted Naruto as he pick up Micky. "Lets Go!"_

_**END RECAP**_

As the group of shinobi entered the village the senseis imeddaty took them to a hospital/prision ward to keep on eye on them while they still couldn't move as the students went home to relax. The jounin were currently waiting in the waiting room for Tsunade to come out with news. After an hour or two she came out.

"The little brats are fine demo(but) they were serverly tramatizedYEah lady I'd be tramuatized to if iwere swept away from my world to yours conituing with the story, do you have any reason to this?" she asked.

"No Lady Tsunade we found them like this." Said Kakashi.

"Well we'll have to ask them once they get up the girl with the very long blonde hair will have to use crutches when she wakes up. Oh and Gaara arrived 30 minutes before you did."

"So all we have to do know is wait for them to wake up." said Asuma.

"Yeah but i drugged them because some like the girl in the goggle were in server pain and her body would only take natural medince not the artifical I nearly lost her for a moment. People like that are rare but none the less exstist she lucky I caught on before she and the blonde girl are both like that."

"Wow not many peole are like that only about one in 2 million id say and here two are within 9 people." said Gui.

"yeah they seem to be a bunch of mistfits if you ask me." said Tsunade.

"Did you place ANUB with them?" aked Kurenai.

"Yeah 20."

"What?"

"There powerful kids I can tell two each to hold them down and two to report the emergancy if needed."

"HEY!" souted the fourth as he walked in.

"Hey yourself now whatdda want" said Tsunade.

"Just to cheek up on the kids the Akatsuki is worried to." Tsunade shook her head.

"Ah well they'll wake up in about 8 hrs at the most." she said confidentally. When she them heard a voice from the room.

"WHERE THE EFFING HELL IM I AND YOU THE FRICK ARE YOU PEOPLE?????"

"Ah hmmmmmmmm...they dispel medinces easily." she ponder for a moment."Oh bolondy get Gaara and the meeting room ready i think we'll be intrrogatting them early."

"hai hai hai oba-chan(old lady)" said the Fourth as he sprinted off before she could yell at him. The shinobi entered the room to find a most distraught sence. On the right side of the room 8 ANUB had to hold down the girl with pink and purple highlight in her hair down. The other eight kids were either A. sitting there looking on with no inerset what so ever.(Sarah, Hanna) B. sweatdropping(Daimond, Malachi, Greg). C shouting at Alyssa to calm down(Mickey). D asleep.(Weaston, Britt). or E sitting bemusedly (pratically all)

"Calm down miss" said one of the ANUB restraining her. "Were not gonna hurt you."

"I DON'T GIVE A EFFIN CARE ABOUT CALMNESS" shouted Alyssa. "IM AM PROBALLY THE OPPOSITE OF IT!!"

"Its true" said Daimond as she laided back down. The other laughed a little as Aylssa fumed. Weaston woke up to all the shouting dumbly asked.

"What'd I miss?"

"Baka" courused the group(except for Sarah and Britt still asleep:).

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.Nani? You missed piecream shooter thats what" said Britt waking up. The ANUB, Hokage, and seneis sweatdropped. Then Lady Tsunade turned seriouse.

"ANUB!" she said commandingly.

"HAI" they all responded.

"I want you to bound them and take them to the meeting room with in the hour and bet long blondly girl over there crutches as well."

" Hai well be there in a bit"

"Good everyones dismissed till then."

"I REFUSED TO BE TIED UP LIKE SOME DOLL!!!" shouted Aylssa. Sarah sighed and opened her mouth but remembered her last time she did and imdeitly shut it. Some like Alyssa put up a fight but not as much. Eventually everyone was tied up and moved to the meeting room. As they entered the room Britt bightened up at the sight of Gaara. In the room was the 4th and 5th Hokage, Gaara the 5th Kakzekage, the senseis, and 2 ANUB gards.

"Ok you 9 do you know what your here for?" asked Tsunade.

"Ummmmmmmmmm we did something bad?" said Weston.

"Not exactly but colse to it." started the 4th. "Your here because of your haites." The group looked at there Haities and surpressed there surprise.

"Thoses villages of Time, Smoke, anf Fire were long out were demoilished or have sucluded themsleves in time." said Gaara as he stepped toward the younge teenagers.

"Ehh!?" went the kids.

"Yes scince then we have been wondering why do you have there symbol on you?" asked the Fourth Hokage. The teens were sielent for a couple minutes. Then Sarah found out how to mind speak but with her mask it seemed as though she was talking out loud to them.

"And you with the mask- toshi right?" Sarah nodded. "you don't even have a symbol on your haite."

_'well'_ Sarah thought/said horsely as eyes turned to her._'Im technachly a qulified ninja with free will and no ties to a village.'_

"Is that what is means?" asked Tsunade. Sarah nodded.

"W-we are ninja as well." said Micky.

"Hai. Its true," put in Malachi.

"We didn't relize these symbols would cause such a problem." said Diamond.

"You do relize we can't let you free." said the 4th Hokage.

"Nani?(what) Why?" asked Greg.

"Well for one not many people reconize the symbol of your haites and the one who do would try to use you scince the villages were very powerful and reknown all over." said Gaara.

"So?!?!?! You can't keep us here forever till we die ya know!!!" said Alyssa getting her ducktape off her mouth.

"Well I have a soulution to that!" said Minato (4th Hokage for those who don't know.).

"Please enlighten us." said Tsunade sceptailly. He went over and wispered something in her and Gaara's ear and they both nodded approvingly. Minato smiled really big. The kids knew that face from it being on Sarah's and Britt's face oh so many times and started to fear for there lives. Then in a flash he was gone and the kids felt a tug around there necks.

"WELCOME TO KAHONA AND SUNA!!!!!!!!!" shouted the 4th. The kids recived leaf headbands. Britt sorta wriggled in the chair she as in with her crutches toward Gaara and micky was jumpinp up and down next to her.

"Hm?" he faced her.

_'i think they wants to be a sand nin'_

"Ah" said Gaara he got a sand headbands and put it around there necks.

"Yay!" went Britt and Micky.

"Now what are all of your names I know her name is Toshi." said Kakashi pionting to Sarah. The kids relized they all had to make up names for themselves as well.

"Im Sajura." said Alyssa.

"Nayomi!" replied Micky.

"IM Britt Fear Me!" shouted Brittany.

"Lilly" said Hanna happily.

"Hi, Im Setsuna." Daimond said cunningly.

"Youshi." said Malachi in a sudden moment.

"Xylon!" said Weston putting out his cheast all '_manly' (__**cough cough girlychoughcough).**_

"Canavash" said Greg plainly. all the kids thought '_dear lord what have we gottn our selve into.'_The other smiled as they welcomed the new ninja into there villages.

* * *

Sorry about waiting soo long to update on the stoies but with the holidays and all. Sigh, oh well I hoped you enjoyed the newest chapter of the story and I gonna be writing much more till then, Ja Nee!!!!!!!!

R&R and Thankies to all who reviewed.

Yin Cardinal


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Recap

_"Now what are all of your names I know her name is Toshi." said Kakashi pointing to Sarah. The kids relized they all had to make up names for themselves as well._

_"Im Sajura." said Alyssa._

_"Nayomi!" replied Micky._

_"IM Britt Fear Me!" shouted Brittany._

_"Lilly" said Hanna happily._

_"Hi, Im Setsuna." Daimond said cunningly._

_"Youshi." said Malachi in a sudden moment._

_"Xylon!" said Weston putting out his cheast all_ '_manly' (__**coughcoughgirlychoughcough).**_

_"Canavash" said Greg plainly. all the kids thought _'_dear lord what have we gottn our selve into.' The_ _other smiled as they welcomed the new ninja into there villages._

End Recap

"So it all settled then!!!" said Minato.(4th Hokage)

"Yes you all will just have to conseal you old headbands."

_'Do I get to keep my plain head band?"_ asked Sarah.

"Errrr well it depends really..."

_'How so?' _she raised an eybrow.

"Well for one. theres only been about 5 other besides yourself and well currently there all dead or well haven't been seen in the last oh 100 years or so. Two you can be killed or captured at any time and climed by a village as any time as they get you into there boundaries of ther village. Three no one will really help you unless you have really good friends to back you up if you get into a war/ battle/ captured/ tourtured /ect. Four going back to number 2 we the leaf now claim you as our shinobi and is now currently under our jurrestriction." he said smiling and Sarah was twiching. The others were snikering under there breaths.

_'excuse me?!?!?!' _Sarah said annyoed at the big blonde.

"Your now under the control of the Hidden leaf village." he said as some of her friends started to burst out laughing exspecilly Britt and scince she was standing up she fell over on floor with a big thunk.

"Oh that RICH really really rich!!!" Britt excliamed.

"Hm?????"went the leaf nin and gaara.

"She barely lets us take control sometimes,-"

_'Gezze you make me sound like a dictator, Im not THAT burtal.'_ pouted Sarah.

"Buuuuuuut she does make a great leader."

_'Thank You.'_

"Yeah right." muttered Weston. Sarah sent him a glare that clearly said I-can-and-will-kill-you-if-I-have-to-idiot-and-im-not-afraid-to-go-against-this-village-to-do-so-weather-I-care-or-not-you-are-D-E-A-D-!-!-!. "MEEP!" Sarah sighed at his antics.

"Hm. She even got Gui with that glare." muttered Kakashi bemused at the whole thing unfolding in front of him.

"Alright jounin!" said Tsunade.

"HAI!" was the response.

'Get you squads and meet me here in 45 minutes ASAP!!! And Kakashi-"

"Hai Tsunade-sama?"

"Be.Here.ON.TIME!!!!"

"Hai!" he said back off a little ways.

"Dismissed!"poof and they were gone. The kids got untied and Alyssa sent death glares to the ANUB sending chills up there spines.

"Oi!Oi! Sajura! Don't scare the ANUB there now your leaf comrads."said Micky.

"Fine but the put me in a sour mood."

"Well now your an offical Leaf Nin."

"Yeah!!! FINALLY! I wanted to be one for a long time! WOOOOO!"

Xylon(weston),Youshi(malachi) what do you think of this place?" asked Greg(Chanavash)

"I rether like it." said Malachi.

"Yeah but hopefully the girls here aren't as violent and ruthless." BAM annnnd a huge bump formed on Weston's head.

"What Was That?" shouted Micky and Alyssa at the same time.

"nothing."

"Good" they said.

"ah. owie."

"Its your fault you do relize that?" said Malachi. Sarah sat next to a Britt haveing a inner mind conversation.

_' oi what the heck are we doing in this world?" asked britt._

_'ah so you've figured out how to mind speak. Well I dont know all I do know is that I can't really talk with out coughing and hackin up my innards.'_

_'...sucks for you.'_

_'ah shuddup!'_

_"ne!!!!'_

_'hn.'_

"Hey girl with the goggles...Toshi can you come here." asked Tsunade. Sarah nodded and got up and walked over to her. "Your the team leader right." Sarah nodded slowly. "Is any certain carateristics of them or yourselve that we should look out for?" Sarah inwardly giggled and laughed.

_'Well Xylon(weston) shoots his mouth off alot getting him bruises in the process. Um, Canavash(greg) is a pervy person.(cue sweat drop from tsunade). Britts really hyper. Sajura(alyssa) heh heh shes errrrr well freespirited. Nayomi(Micky) is Advetouse and almost as free spirited as Sajura. Im a little to headstrong and tend to go my own way if something big happens. Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Youshi(malachi) has an obbsession with weasles and comes up with some of the oddest things. Setsuna(daimond) and Lilly(Hanna) love drawing and art and love to read.'_

"Ah ok thank you." Sarah nodded her head and went back to the group to wait.

* * *

Sorry it took me foever to post a new chapie!!!! I just had my Bday!!!

Oh well thankies to all the devoted reader out there. I take suggestions too. Till next chapie! Ja Nee!

R&R

Yin Cardinal


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Recap_

_"Hey girl with the goggles...Toshi can you come here." asked Tsunade. Sarah nodded and got up and walked over to her. "Your the team leader right." Sarah nodded slowly. "Is any certain carateristics of them or yourselve that we should look out for?" Sarah inwardly giggled and laughed._

_'Well Xylon(weston) shoots his mouth off alot getting him bruises in the process. Um, Canavash(greg) is a pervy person.(cue sweat drop from tsunade). Britts really hyper. Sajura(alyssa) heh heh shes errrrr well freespirited. Nayomi(Micky) is Advetouse and almost as free spirited as Sajura. Im a little to headstrong and tend to go my own way if something big happens. Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Youshi(malachi) has an obbsession with weasles and comes up with some of the oddest things. Setsuna(daimond) and Lilly(Hanna) love drawing and art and love to read.'_

_"Ah ok thank you." Sarah nodded her head and went back to the group to wait._

End Recap

It would be another 10 minuets before the group got here and Tsunade was pondering over something that puzzled her. When Toshi was "talking" she noticed her mouth wasn't moving as well. And before she didn't utter a word before she just hacked and coffed. This was straining Tsunade's mind to no end she didn't even relize that the other sqauds had arrived.

"Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade broke from her thought to see the students idily chatting with the new leaf nin and the jounin looking quizzly at her. "Later" she mouthed to them. They nodded and called the students to order. While Gaara had gone to get his siblings and was standing in the back.

"OK ok ok quiet down you runts!" Tsunade shouted. Britt still atempteing to walk with out crutches broke out of her consentration and fell over only to be caught by sand.

"Women so troublsome...I sound like Shikamaru now." mumbled Gaara in the back round. Britt grinned to her self and looked over to Sarah. She shook her head wonder how that was gonna work out.

"I have all called you all here because I need to set up some living arrangments." The eager students looked toward the new group the had seen there senseis take out earlier. "Now I want you to all draw from the hat! Those with number shall share a home till I cam find a sutable one."

"HAI!(yes)" Replied the group of kids.

"1" said Naruto. Toshi(sarah) walked over to him. Naruto grinned like a fox.

"Sorry about the last time we met IM NARUTO UZUMAKI THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIVE IT!"

_"I BELIVE IT!"_ Naruto and the others blinked untill Naruto suddenly hugged her.

"eep!?!? EH?!?!?"

"THANK YOU!!!" Naruto shouted and Toshi(sarah) smiled and patted his head uncertiantly.

"2" said Sakura. Sajura(alyssa) Skipped over to her new soon to be friend/rival.

"Im Sakura Hanuro."

"Im Sajura Uch-aki." her other friends rolled there eyes as she nearly said Uchiha.

"Your name means Revengefull Bird(note to all reader i making this up!)" Alyssa playing along nodded happily. Sakura smiled and shook her hand.

"6" Said neji. An aprhensive Chanavash(Greg) edged over to him.

"hello?"

"Hn.Hello."

"Not talkitive are you?"

"Hn."

"NEJI BE NICER!!!" Shouted TenTen as she thwacked him over the head.

"Ow. Neji Hugya." he said as he rubbed his sore head TenTen may not look strong but filnging huge weapons everywhere isnt a easy job and her hits hurt ALOT!

"Chanavash Scorlon."

"5" Said Sasuke. Youshi(malachi) headed over to the young Uchiha quite quickly.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Youshi McDozxy."

"And Im Uchiha Itachi." Said a tall man hopping though the window followed by several other people.

"Where where you?" asked Tsunade.

"Out doing errands."

"Um who are all they?" asked Nayomi(micky) playing dumb.

"Deidara,un!" said a long blonde with blue eyes smirking.

"Tobi's name is Tobi!!!!!" said a blacked hair man with a orange face mask with swirls in it.

'Sasori." said an emotionless red head.

"Konan." smiled a pretty blue hair woman with a paper flower in her hair.

"Pein." said a man with ridcusly bright orange hair and many pericings.

"Kisame." said a tall blue man who looked odly like a shark.

"We are the Akatsuki." They said together. The newcommers just stared at them for awhile.

"...hey aren't you supposed to be evil or somethin?" asked Xylon(weston) after about 5 minutes.

"WE were all brained washed or framed." they said.

"Oh." _'WERID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _thought all of the kids in there minds.

"Before we forget we picked up a stray kid." Deidara pulled up a familiar face to the kids from the out side. A girl with shoulder lenght dark brown hair and crimsion eyes jumped though teh window. She had a light blue shirt on with dark blue desings on them and a denim shorts and black zoris on.

_'MARYKATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHATS SHE DOING HERE' _thought the gang from the real world.

"Loni! What are you doing here! " shouted Britt as she and her friends rushed to her aid.

"Well funny thing but what are you doing here?"

"Heh that also a funny story." said Britt.

"Girl whats you name?" asked Tsunade.

"Umm er. Loni Bustuki."

"Hey Ill take her in for a while." said Temari noticing Tsunade's experesion.

"Thats a lovely idea thank you Temeri." Temari nodded and Marykate(Loni)walked over to join her new friend.

"She'll be a sand nin as well." said Temari.

"Back to the housing arrangments," said Minato(the 4th hokage if you still dont know)

"7" said Hinata shly and Diamond bounded over to the shy heiress.

"Hi Im Setsuna"

"H-hi Im Hinata v-very n-nice to meet y-you." she said bowing. They both smiled looking toward a great friendship.

"8" mumbled Gaara.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" shouted Britt as she glomped him...wait rewind that GLOMPED HIM?!?!?!?

"My sand barrire didn't go up." said Gaara wide eyed.

"Sand?!?!?! WHERE?!?!?" Britt looked side to side really fast.

"THE HECK!" shouted Kankuro.

"Maybe she has an aroura of innocence?" said Minato sweatdropping.

"Pfft." went Setsuna

"Omg he didnt say that." said Micky.

"WTFRICK?!?!?" said Marykate.

'_What innocence ddo you speak of? Cause we haven't seen any on her.'_ Every one from the real world besdies Britt and Sarah(rember cant talk or use voice) burst out laughing. Sarah Giggled in her mind while Britt pouted.

"Aw yall are so mean!"

"You still love us though right?" asked MaryKate.

"...yeah..." everyone laughed.

"4" shouted Kiba as Akamaru barked happily.

"um dies you dog bite?" asked weston as he edged over behind kiba.

"No not unless i say or its an enemy. Im Kiba Inuzuka by the way." he said shaking his hand.

"Xylon Imoni."

"Sweet name dude."

"Thanks." grinned weston.

"9!" Said TenTen happily. Hanna sighed in relif as she walked toward TenTen.

"Yo! Im Lilly Usagi." said hanna sticking her hand out.

"TenTen!" she said shaking Hanna's hand.

"3" said Shino.

"Dear lord not him." pleaded Micky. Micky didn't get along to well with bugs. She went toward Shino shaking a bit.

"Sino Ambune."

"Nayomi Hitori." She said smiling the best she could. Shino nodded in acknowgement.

"Ok so does everyone get where there going?" said Tsunade.

"Hai!" came the response.

"Good now everyone go get some rest and meet us back here tommarow for a quick meeting at 12 noon tomarrow sharp!" said Minato. "Dismissed" The senseis disappered to there homes in a poof while the students merrily walked out chatting with the new gruop of friends. Miato sighed as he watched Naruto and Toshi run toward Ichakus for some food before nightfall.

"When do you want to tell him Minato?" said Jaryia entering the room.

"I don't know. If i tell him he my son...he might blow up at me and be mad."

"Or accept you and forgive you knowing what your job is scince he wants to take it up himself one of these days." said Tsunade.

"sigh I know...he'll make a great hokage soemday and with these newcommers he can learn even more." he smiled. Tsunade and Jariya exchanged glances. TSunade rolled eyes exasperated.

"Oh you drama Queen!" she said.

* * *

Yo! Im so sorry for not updating in a long time pplz. My computer crashed the week after mt update in the first week of Janurary. So it finally got it back up about 2 weeks ago and ive been bust with sprots so im now back on track thankies for your patence.

BBFN. Ja Nee! (see ya!)

sorry its short! '

Yin Cardinal


End file.
